


Don't Wanna Lose You Now

by cassiopeiasara



Series: Something to Talk About (Dialogue Prompts Round 2) [2]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Background Yatesbert, F/F, Fluff, Post Battle Scene, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 12:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8445283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopeiasara/pseuds/cassiopeiasara
Summary: That was when it hit. Patty almost fell in that portal. Patty, this woman she never would have guessed would walk into their lives with her historical anecdotes and bright smile. Patty, someone she didn’t realize she’d been waiting for.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: In response to an anonymous prompt to use the line "I almost lost you."
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these ladies and I seek no profit. Title from a Gloria Estefan song.

It didn’t hit Holtz until they were all saying goodbye. They had headed back to their old lab, dropping off equipment and changing into fresh clothes. She watched Erin invite Abby over.

“It’s closer and we only have to take one train,” offered Erin. Her tone was soft and pleading. 

Abby sighed. “Fine, but I get to pick the movie.”

Erin pouted and huffed an answering sigh, “Fine.” She nodded toward Holtz and Patty. “We’ll see you two for drinks tomorrow?”

Patty nodded and Holtz offered a thumbs off.

Erin offered her arm to Abby who gave Holtz a quick hug before she accepted Erin’s arm. 

Holtz watched them walk down the stairs and missed Patty grabbing her stuff. Patty winked as she moved toward the door. “See you later, Holtzy.”

That was when it hit. Patty almost fell in that portal. Patty, this woman she never would have guessed would walk into their lives with her historical anecdotes and bright smile. Patty, someone she didn’t realize she’d been waiting for.  Someone who could keep up with her banter and tease her about her off the wall antics. Someone she almost lost. 

“Wait,” she urged as she moved to block Patty’s exit. 

Patty cocked her head to the side. “Something wrong?”

Holtz started to fidget with her hands. “Don’t you want to stay?”

Patty narrowed her eyebrows. “Listen, baby, not that I don’t love saving my city but I need a shower and a nap. I still got a shift tonight.”

Holtz ducked her head. “Oh.”

Patty patted her shoulder and Holtz looked up into Patty’s concerned eyes. “Was there somethin’ you needed?”

_You_ , she thought. “A few extra faraday cages.”

Patty laughed. “Well, I’m sure you can take care of that without me.” Patty moved to leave but Holtz blocked her path again. Patty moved her hands to her hips and pinned her with a questioning glance.

Holtz moved closer and focused on the bright spot of yellow on Patty’s denim jacket. She couldn’t figure out if it was a stain or intentional. She heard Patty clear her throat and realized she still hadn’t explained why she needed her to stay. She took a deep breath for courage and adjusted her glasses as she looked up at Patty. 

“I almost lost you,” she whispered. 

Patty dropped her hands and relaxed her stance. “What?”

Holtz brought her hands up to Patty’s forearms and remembered that only yesterday, Patty rescued her from what would have probably been a lethal drop out the window. “Last night, I almost lost you.”

Patty gave her a gentle smile. “Would that have bothered you?”

Holtz quirked an eyebrow. Why was that even a question?

Patty tilted her head. “I thought I was mouthy and a traitor for refusing to buy you more than one cheesesteak.”

Holtz pointed a finger at her. “That’s true.”

Patty chuckled and sighed. “So why are you worried about losing me?”

“I like you,” Holtz answered simply. She threw her arms around Patty’s waist and pressed her head against Patty’s chest.

Patty brought her arms around Holtz’s shoulders and squeezed. “I like you too baby.” She sighed and added, “even if you are the craziest woman I’ve ever met.”

Holtz squeezed Patty one more time then poked her side and sang, “You like me, you really, really like me.”

Patty rolled her eyes as she dropped her arms to evade Holtz’s pokes. She pointed a finger in her direction. “Don’t make me take it back.”

Holtz gave her a sly grin. “Nope, not allowed. You said it, I heard it.”

Patty sighed, “Fine, I assume you’d like to come with me? We can pick up some food on the way and I’ll show you a junkyard I’m sure you’d find some stuff in on my way to work.”

Holtz held a hand to her chest. “Oh Pats, I thought you’d never ask.”

Patty laughed and swung her arm over Holtz’s shoulder. “Let’s go.”

Holtz placed a small kiss to Patty’s hand and Patty gave her another small squeeze before they headed out.


End file.
